Risa
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Las carcajadas de Kensei siempre le habían sonado graciosas a Mashiro, tal vez era porque al tratar de recuperar la respiración, hacia un ruido similar a un rebuzno o tal vez era porque las había escuchado muy pocas veces.


**Título: **Risa  
**Cantidad de Palabras:** 1.100  
**Notas: **Un fic demasiado atrasado para el "Reto Insiración", en la comunidad de LJ **rukongai. **El prompt en cuestión era una frase del cap 229 del manga: "¡Para ya con esas bromas, la gente podría creerte!"

* * *

Al comparar esos días con aquellos en los que fue teniente de la 9 división, Mashiro prefería las cosas como estaban ahora: La nueva división les había dado una bienvenida calurosa, parecían quererlos e incluso respetarlos. Probablemente también hubiese influido el hecho de que todos parecían temerle a Kensei, cosa que a Mashiro no le quedaba demasiado clara, a ella Kensei no le daba miedo. No había manera posible que alguien como él pudiese causarle siquiera la más mínima sensación de temor, todo lo contrario, Mashiro se sentía un poco más segura cuando él estaba cerca.

Luego, estaba Hisagi. El nuevo teniente, (nuevo para Mashiro). Una vez Kensei se había establecido en el cuartel de su división, Hisagi casi se había convertido en la sombra de su capitán: Siempre estaba allí a primera hora de la mañana, mucho antes que la rutina diaria empezara y se iba ya entrada la noche, a veces incluso cuando ya amanecía. Mashiro pensaba que solo le faltaba empezar a seguir a Kensei cuando fuera al baño, no sabía si asustarse cuando veía la escena en su mente con bastante claridad: Hisagi diciendo "¿Necesita algo, capitán? ¿Papel higiénico? ¿Periódico? ¿Un libro? ¿Jabón?" y Kensei haciendo una mueca y tratando de deshacerse de él, diciéndole "¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer?", luego, Kensei entrando al baño y cerrando de un portazo, Hisagi esperando al lado de la puerta y tan pronto viera a su capitán salir, preguntando "¿Se siente bien, capitán? Se demoró un minuto más que la vez anterior".

Bueno, pensándolo mejor, era asqueroso, pero eso no detuvo a Mashiro de compartir su fantasía con al menos la mitad de la división. Quienes, teniendo en cuenta la evidente admiración de Hisagi por su capitán, lo creyeron. Todo. Y, además, decidieron agregarle algo más.

— ¿Sabes?—, dijo una chica—. Ese 69 del teniente... Es el mismo del capitán.  
— Sí, ya sé—, respondía otra—. Todos lo saben.  
— No, no. No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a... Tú sabes.  
— ¿Qué han hecho el 69?—, le preguntó la otra, sin evitar la expresión soñadora en sus ojos.  
— Sí, sí. ¡Eso!  
— ¡Imagínatelo! El teniente y el capitán, encerrados en su oficina, después de un largo día, quieren liberarse, soltarse un poco...—, se detuvo y miró a su compañera, ambas imaginando la escena, soltaron una risa tonta y luego un suspiro.  
— Pues...—, Mashiro había escuchado la parte de "encerrados en su oficina" y decidió hacer una observación—. A veces se quedan hasta tarde en la oficina. Encerrados. Una vez se escucharon ruidos raros.

Las dos chicas emitieron un sonido que a Mashiro no le pareció propio de un humano ni de un shinigami. Levantó una ceja, preguntándose que tenía de raro que Kensei y Hisagi leyeran el periódico del Seireitei la noche antes de su publicación, ella los había acompañado varias veces. Entonces, sintió un golpe en el brazo, antes de que pudiera quejarse, se sintió arrastrada hacia la oficina de su capitán. Se deshizo del agarre hábilmente y entró a la oficina, Kensei la siguió cerrando de un portazo.

— ¿Y ahora por qué demonios estás diciendo esas cosas?—, le preguntó Kensei.  
— ¿Qué cosas?  
— Pues... E-Eso.  
— ¿Porqué tartamudeas, Kensei?—, empezó a reírse, pero se detuvo enseguida al ver la cara seria de su capitán.  
— Sí sigues diciendo esas cosas, la gente va a terminar creyéndoselas. ¿Qué crees que voy a decir cuando el comandante me lo pregunte? ¿"Es culpa de Mashiro"?  
— Kensei, Kensei... No es en serio.  
— Si sigues diciéndolo todos van a pensar que sí.  
— ¿Y qué quieres que diga?  
— Nada.  
— ¿Quieres que mire mal a toda la gente, como lo haces tú?  
— Yo no miro mal a nadie—, respondió Kensei, cruzándose de brazos.  
— Entonces, probablemente tengas las cejas pegadas—. Mashiro sonrió, mirando fijamente a Kensei. El capitán, que tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, la desvió hacia ella y luego empezó a reírse. A carcajadas. Una mano en su estomago y la otra en un puño, golpeando la mesa.

Las carcajadas de Kensei siempre le habían sonado graciosas a Mashiro, tal vez era porque al tratar de recuperar la respiración, hacia un ruido similar a un rebuzno o tal vez era porque las había escuchado _muy pocas veces_. En cualquier caso, Mashiro empezó a reír también. De pronto, recordó que mientras vivieron en el mundo de los humanos, nunca lo había visto reír y muy pocas veces lo había visto sonreír. Su expresión constante era un ceño fruncido, que no hacia fácil determinar qué era lo que pensaba de verdad. Afortunadamente, Mashiro lo conocía lo suficientemente bien, como para saber qué era lo que se escondía detrás de aquella agresividad. Había extrañado su risa, por eso había intentado constantemente que volviera, pero él se mostraba terco y renuente a siquiera mostrar algo de simpatía.

Cuando habían vuelto a la Sociedad de Almas, Kensei había reído un par de veces, todas mientras estaba a solas con Mashiro, cosa que, aunque le parecía rara, le hacía sentirse única. Ésta vez, era la primera que se había reído a carcajadas, de esas que provocan dolor en los costados y lágrimas en los ojos. Y al verlo, Mashiro se sentía aún feliz, de alguna manera, veía que empezaba a derrumbar las barreras que habían impuesto los años de exilio y de culpabilidad, porque a veces, Kensei se sentía responsable de todo ello y no había poder humano que lo convenciera de lo contrario. Mashiro se había propuesto cambiarlo, poco a poco y al escucharlo reír, sentía que estaba un poco más cerca de lograrlo.

— Mashiro—, le dijo Kensei, dejando de reírse al fin— ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si Hisagi de verdad me siguiera al baño?  
— Puede que lo haga—, respondió ella.  
— No, no…—, suspiró, probablemente evitando otro ataque de risa—. Mashiro, quiero que hagas algo.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Haz lo que sea para detener ese chisme. En lo posible, antes de que Hisagi entere.  
— ¿Te da miedo que se lo tome en serio y empiece a seguirte al baño? Y preguntarte que necesitas, y como te sentiste y…  
— Para, para… Mashiro. Hazlo. Solo hazlo. No sé cómo, pero tienes que hacerlo.  
— Como ordene, capitán—, respondió ella y salió corriendo de la oficina. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella suavemente. Kensei se preguntaba constantemente como hacia Mashiro para no hacer ningún ruido cuando caminaba, siendo ella tan escandalosa. También se preguntaba si la chica era una maldición o una bendición. Y estaba seguro que, cualquiera que fuera, era la mejor que había recibido en la vida.

* * *

Hace bastante no escribía algo de Bleach...


End file.
